Naked Is Always Better
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: *Sequel to 'Why Didn't You Tell Me', but can be read alone*. Just an average day in the life of Erwin Smith, but with one big difference; it's his birthday, and someone has a surprise for him.


'Belts and equipment secure? Check. Bolo tie in place? Check. Eyebrows groomed to perfection? Double check. Ah, perfection. Or the closest thing possible when you're in the middle of a war.' Erwin thinks to myself as he looks into his bedroom mirror.

Things in the survey corps have been… tumultuous recently, to say the least. The government has been causing Erwin some serious problems lately. People simply weren't will to risk themselves for the good of humanity, and falling recruitment numbers meant a fall in funds as well.

'Shame that people will never acknowledge the threat until it's staring them in the face', he think bitterly. But alas, now is not the time to bitch about things he can't change. Today is supposed to a be a special day; his birthday in fact, and he's been promised a very special treat from a very sexy woman.

It was an open secret amongst the corps that Erwin was seeing one of the senior cadets. Well, maybe 'seeing' was the right word. 'Fucking' seems a much more apt way of putting it. Not that that was all they ever did, mind. There were the nights they'd spend time drinking tea and talking, and the moments where they'd exchange kisses in the corridor when no one else was around. Sweet little moments that make his heart swell in a way he'd never thought possible. Moments that made him wish the two of them could be more than just an open secret…

Leaving his bedroom before his thoughts become any more maudlin, Erwin walks briskly down to the outdoor weapons testing area, eager to see how Squad Hange is getting on with her latest prototypes.

As Erwin approaches his intended destination, he hear a loud bang, followed by a scream. The blood drains from his face; he'd put his lover in Hange's squad, certain that she would be safer there (maybe it's a little bias, but of course he's going to protect my interests if he can). As he draws ever closer, a huge cloud of smoke appears. Panic makes his legs work double time, as he's desperate to see if anyone was injured in the blast. After what feels like forever, he reaches his destination.

'Well, THAT didn't work, did it? Perhaps a little more gas and a little less gunpowder. Moblit, take note!' Says Hange, voice breaking a little with shock. 'That's a good sign,' Erwin thinks to himself. 'If Hange is still bossing Moblit around, then nothing serious has happened. Still, better to be safe than sorry.'

'Hange, what the hell is going on here?' He says with as much authority as possible, attempting to hide his attempts to seek out his paramour in the smoke.

'Oh, hey Erwin! I've almost got it! Just a few more tests and we'll have our very own self-boiling kettle! Those big-wigs in military HQ will be so jealous! She's gone to the toilet by the way, she should be back soon.' Hange grins at Erwin like a crazy person (no change there) and stands up, handing a broken kettle to a very shaken Moblit.

'Hange, how many more times, the kettles we have are more than sufficient. Shouldn't you be working on a more efficient way to capture Titans? Or have you given up your dreams of capturing more alive?' Erwin asks incredulously.

Hange sighs heavily. 'I suppose you're right. Come, Moblit, let us create the most marvellous machine imaginable! My precious babies won't know what hit them!'

'Yes, Squad Leader!' Moblit salutes dutifully and follows Hange, who appears to be heading indoors into one of the offices. As Erwin turn to leave, he catches sight of a beautiful young woman, who seems to be approaching him.

He realises that it is _his_ beautiful young woman.

'Good afternoon, Sir!' She says with a salute. 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

Erwin smirks 'Actually, there is. Do you know what day it is, Cadet?'

'Why, I believe it's Friday, Sir.' She replies, her sarcasm hidden behind a sincere tone.

Erwin chuckles lowly. 'That it is. What you may or may not know is that today is my birthday.'

'Oh? Squad Leader Hange didn't mention it. Many happy returns, Sir.' She smiles broadly at him, but that smile soon turns salacious as she starts to move a little closer to Erwin, not so much that an outsider might consider it inappropriate, but close enough to her that his body responds to the proximity. His hands become eager to grab, his lips become eager to kiss, his cock becomes eager to…

'If I had been informed, Sir, I would have gotten you something. After all, you've been so nice to me lately. I'd love to help you celebrate.'

Erwin has to bite back a groan 'She'll be helping me celebrate, alright,' he thinks to himself.

'That's quite alright, Cadet. I've tried to keep it a secret. After all, I'm sure if the Squad Leader got hold this information, I'd no doubt have to deal with the aftermath of one of Hange's mad ideas. Not what a man wants on his birthday. Speaking of Hange, I suggest you hurry if you want to catch up. The Squad Leader took of with Moblit a moment ago.' He points towards the building's entrance. The two of them stare at each other for a long moment, before she turns to leave.

'She has such a nice ass,' Erwin thinks to himself as he watches her leave. He's a little disappointed when she doesn't spare him a glance before she leaves, but he shrugs the feeling off. 'No matter. I'll give her plenty to look at tonight.'

-t/s-

The rest of Erwin's day is uneventful. It consists mostly of preparing for the next expedition, due to leave from Trost District in a few weeks. Occasionally he breaks to make tea, or answer any queries that appear at his door. At seven o'clock, he decide that he's done enough paperwork for now. Standing up, he hastily organises his papers, and heads to the mess hall for dinner.

As he arrives in the hall, Erwin see that the place isn't as full as it usually is, owing to a certain squad's absence; Hange's squad has yet to arrive. 'Probably got side tracked by one of Hange's insane ideas' he concludes as he collects his rations, placing them on a tray before taking his usual seat next to Mike.

'Happy birthday, Erwin.' Mike says quietly as Erwin sits down.

'Thank you, Mike. I honestly never thought I'd make it this far.' Comes Erwin's earnest reply.

'Well you have, so best to make the most of it. No need to ask how you'll be celebrating; I can almost smell her on you just talking about it.' A snort follows. Mike likes to taunt Erwin over his little affair, but not quite as much as…

'Tsk, stop beating around the bush, Mike. What we really wanna know is how many times you plan on fucking the brat tonight? You gonna aim for all night, or are you gonna struggle to keep it up now that you're an old man?' Ah, Levi. Poetic as ever. He does raise an interesting point though; how much sex _will_ Erwin get to have tonight?

Usually it's a very much a fuck-and-flee sort of arrangement, but tonight he's rather hoping for something a little better; he plan on asking his dear little cadet to spend the night in his quarters. After all, it's not like there's anyone who doesn't already know about the two of them, and even if they did see anything, what are they going to do? Erwin has thought it all through, and it's worth the risk to get to hold her in his arms, only if for a night.

Erwin continues to eat his rations, choosing not to answer Levi's question. A few minutes later Hange's squad arrive, but there's one big problem; there's no sign of Erwin's lover.

'That's odd,' he thinks to himself. 'She should be with them. Is she not feeling up to dinner? Did something happen? I should make sure she's okay!'

Taking a sip of water to compose himself, Erwin stands up and marches over to Hange, about to ask what happened when the Squad Leader answers my unspoken question.

'She has to finish some paperwork I gave her, I'm afraid. I'm sure she'll be along soon.'

Sighing, Erwin thanks Hange for the information, before clearing his tray and leaving the mess hall.

'Well, that's certainly put a dampener on things.' Erwin laments as he heads down the hall to his bedroom. He's starting to feel a little tired, and hearing that his birthday celebrations are on hold has destroyed all motivation to do anything other than sulk. 'Curse Hange, making her do paperwork, tonight of all nights! Looks like I'm in for another quiet birthday.'

His thoughts die the moment he opens his bedroom door.

His cadet is waiting for him...

On his bed...

On all fours…

Completely naked.

He's never seen anything more arousing in his life.

'Happy birthday, Commander.' She says seductively. 'I didn't have the chance to get you anything, so I thought you might like to have me instead.' She licks her lips, and gives him a playful wink.

Erwin's mind races; this is almost too much. The sight of her there, stark naked and willing, is almost enough to make him finish right there and then. Letting out a cough in an attempt to regain composure, he sets about removing his belts and equipment, watching her as he does. When he's down to just his trousers and shirt, he carefully slips off his bolo tie.

Without warning, he grabs her wrists, using force to flip her from her knees onto her back. He places her wrists inside of the tie, tighten it as best he can, before tying a knot at the base of the clasp, ensuring that she can't wriggle free. She looks up at him, chewing on her bottom lip, and Erwin decides that he'd much rather be the one doing that. He kisses her forcefully, hands sliding up from her thighs, to her hips, before coming up to play with her breasts. He slips his tongue into her mouth as he starts playing with her nipples, eliciting a series of sinful moans from deep inside her chest.

Feeling far too clothed for the current situation, Erwin withdraws from her entirely, and she lets out a disappointed whine. Erwin chuckles as he begins to undress himself fully. When he's totally bare, he rejoins his lover on the bed, eager to pick up where he left off. His mouth takes over where his hands left off as he takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping on in gently. As he moves to tease the other one, the moans previously trapped inside her chest all break free, making Erwin harder than he's ever been before. He abandons her breasts and gets into position above her, looking her straight in the eye.

'Like that, do you? My little whore.' She nods desperately in response. 'Then you're going to love this!' Erwin practically yells as he thrusts into her. Her spine arches off of the bed, allowing him to penetrate even deeper into her. 'So tight and wet. You really are the prefect birthday present.' He gives her a few seconds to adjust before he wraps her legs around his waist and starts fucking her in earnest.

The bed creaks under the strain of Erwin's hard thrusts, but Erwin finds it really hard to care about that, given that he's balls deep in a beautiful woman. Her cries are getting louder now, and he briefly hopes that no one is walking down the hall right now hearing this.

'Let them' a more primal part of him thinks. 'Let them all hear. Let them know that she's mine, that I'm the one who does this to her. Me, and only me. I may not be the first, but I will be the last one to taste this heaven.' She gasps, and Erwin realises that he may have said that out loud.

'Erwin,' she cries 'Erwin. Please, Erwin, more. I need more. I'm so close, Erwin. Just a little more.' Never one to deny the request of a beautiful woman in need, Erwin puts all of his weight onto his right arm, freeing up his left hand to play with her clit. Meanwhile, his mouth attaches itself to her neck, biting gently just below her ear. The response he gets is immediate; he can feel her walls twitching around his erection, and he knows instinctively that it won't take much to send her over the edge.

He bring his mouth up to her ear, and starts softly whispering encouragement to her. 'That's it, baby. God, I love it so much when you fall apart. You're going to scream for me, aren't you? You're going to scream so loud that the entire survey corps will know what you're letting your commanding officer do to you. I bet you want them to know, don't you? Want them to know what a dirty girl you are. Well good. Let them hear. Let them all know that you're mine. Let them all know that I'm the only one who gets to make you scream. ' Erwin's words prove to be her undoing; her whole body goes ridged, and her walls clench around Erwin as she screams his name loud enough to wake the dead. After that, the only sounds that come out of her mouth are strangled attempts at saying his name, punctuated by her uniquely sinful moans.

Seeing her fall apart is just too much for Erwin. His release hits his forcefully and unexpectedly, a low growl his lover's only warning before he releases himself inside her.

Erwin remains panting on top of her as he recomposes himself, waiting for his orgasm to subside. When it finally does, he slips out of his lover gently, aware of just how sensitive she is after orgasm. He undoes the knot in his bolo tie before gently sliding it off her wrists, and placing it onto his bedside table. There are bright red marks on her wrists where it's dug into her skin. Erwin takes hold of each wrist in turn, kissing along the lines in silent apology. She watches him as he does it, still dazed from her orgasm.

Eventually, Erwin's lover regains the ability to speak. 'So, did you like your birthday present?'

Erwin smirks. 'Very much so, but I'm not quite done with it yet.' He punctuates the statement with a kiss on her lips.

That earns him an excited grin. 'I suppose we've got time for one more round before I head back.' She begins rubbing her legs together in anticipation.

'You're not going back tonight.' Erwin answers plainly.

His lover looks alarmed 'But Sir, if I don't go back tonight people will start to get suspicious!' Her protest die in her mouth as Erwin begins sucking on one of her nipples.

He begins murmuring into her skin, his voice nearly becoming lost in her soft flesh. 'People already suspect, my love. Hell, some people already know for sure. Just give them some half-assed excuse like 'I fell asleep doing paperwork'. They won't believe you, but they don't have to. No one here will report us to HQ; my men are far too loyal for that. They'll be willing to accept any reason, and take it as truth, even though they know it's a lie.' As he speaks those words, Erwin knows them to be true; the Survey Corps aren't ones to report each other for indiscretion. Hell, he himself once had to turn a blind eye, after catching Mike giving Nanaba even less personal space than usual. 'Just checking I have the right scent.' Mike had told Erwin, and Erwin was willing to accept it; and to ignore the fact that Nanaba's hand was on Mike's crotch.

Thinking of Mike reminds Erwin of something; if his Cadet was here waiting for him, and he didn't see her in the mess hall, has she eaten tonight? He ask her if she has, and an adorable little flush graces her cheeks.

'Well you see, Hange let me go to dinner early so I'd have time to come here and surprise you.' Ah, that makes sense. But hang on a minute…

'If Hange let you go early, does that mean the Squad Leader knows it's my birthday?!' She giggles at the alarm on Erwin's face.

'Hange knew anyway! You didn't think you could hide it, did you? She suggested that I turn up here dressed in an MP uniform so you could punish me for poor decision-making, but I thought naked was better. I also have no idea how Hange even got hold of an MP's uniform…'

Erwin snorts; Hange's shenanigans never fail to both amuse and exasperate him. Still, he feels bad for cursing Hange's very name earlier. He considers letting her catch a Titan on their next expedition. That'll make it better.

As Erwin looks over his lover's body for what feels like the millionth time, he briefly thinks about Hange's idea, and decides to give his lover some advice.

'For the record, my love, naked is always better.'


End file.
